Cloud storage includes networked on-line storage where multiple virtual servers are used to store data. Operators of physical data centers virtualize their data storage resources and expose those virtualized resources to cloud storage customers as storage pools. The physical data centers may span multiple servers across multiple regions in the Internet. The use of cloud storage by customers enables the customers to offload storage maintenance tasks to the cloud storage service providers, thus, reducing information technology (IT) and data storage hosting costs.